Joyeux Noël Porcelaine
by mapoucinette
Summary: Un porcelaine un peu triste pour Noel mais quand Blaine arrive tout va mieux n'est ce pas surtout si une diva à frange qui adore Barbara Streisand et Satan en personne aide un peu. Un court petit Os pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noel à tous avec un peu d'avance allez bisous mapoucinette


**Oh oh oh je suis le père Noël, non je déconne juste mapoucinette déguiser Lol, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël les amis;p Bon glee n'est pas à moi et je corrige avec ré verso voilà maintenant je peux vous laisser lire en paix, en espérant avoir votre avis aller bisous tout le monde et joyeux Noël;p**

Joyeux Noël Porcelaine...

Kurt se réveilla de bonne humeur en ce 25 décembre, le temps prêté à la fête et une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épice remplissait ses narines, lui ouvrant l'appétit de bon matin. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon, le sapin trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce avec sous ses branches une multitude de cadeaux et dans sa tête résonnait l'entraînante mélodie de Jingle Bell. Il se mit à fredonner tout en rejoignant Carole qui cuisiner le petit déjeuner alors que son demi-frère était avachi sur le plan de travail, bizarrement toutes ses images tremblèrent et Kurt se réveilla en sursaut dans son appartement New-yorkais. Le ramenant à la dure réalité, il allait passer son premier Noël sans son demi-frère, un poids sur son cœur se fit sentir et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasse se fantôme du passée et éviter à de nouvelle larmes de couler. Il sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur Rachel et Santanna autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud mangeant de petit bonhomme de pain d'épice. Voilà d'où venait l'odeur...

«-Hey Kurt, joyeux Noël fit Rachel en se précipitant vers lui suivit par Santanna.

-Joyeux Noël Porcelaine.

-Joyeux Noël les filles.

-Alors quand est-ce qu' hobbit numéro deux arrive pour Gay tisé cet appartement ? Peux être sera-t-il déguiser en lutin il a tout à fait la taille pour !

-Hé bien en fait Blaine ne pourra pas venir pendant les vacances de Noël ses parents ont refusé de payer un voyage aller-retour pour New York pendant les fêtes de fin d'année fit-il tristement.

-Oh hum bah ce n'est pas grave Santanna et moi on est las enfin moi je pars avec mes papas sur Paris...

-Et moi je vais chez de la famille en Espagne.

-Oh ce n'est rien je peux reste seul ici vous savez je ne peux pas partir avec Vogue et puis je n'ai pas assez d'argent de toute façon pour me payer le voyage dit-il un peu déçut. »

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et se réunirent autour du sapin de Noël pour s'échanger des cadeaux.

Santanna déballa ses cadeaux la première et reçut de la part de Rachel une trousse de maquillage et de la part de Kurt une superbe robe de grand couturier. Puis ce fut aux tours de Rachel qui elle reçut de la part de Kurt de magnifique petite boots marron et de celle de Satan une paire de boucles d'oreille.

«-Aller Kurty a toi.

-Ok ok les filles alors qui commence ?

-En faites on a un cadeau groupé pour toi fit Rachel en partant vers sa chambre.

-Tu as de la chance, il est arrivé vers cinq heures ce matin rajouta Santanna en souriant.

Rachel revenue poussant avec difficultés un chariot contenant un énorme paquet emballer dans du papier rouge brillant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est fit Kurt en fixant le paquet qui était à présent à ses pieds. Rachel s'approcha du poste et Santanna cria

-Let's GO !

La boîte se mit à remuer et le couvercle se souleva laissant apparaître un Blaine resplendissant vêtue d'un costume de père Noël. Le boucler commença à chanter Last Chrismas accompagner par les deux brunes. Les larmes coulaient le long du visage de Kurt. À la fin de ces magnifiques chansons, Blaine embrassa le châtain avec passion alors que Rachel pleurait et que Santanna fidèle à elle-même lançât en souriant.

«-Bon maintenant direction la chambre. »

Ils rirent tous de cette plaisanterie et Kurt sauta dans les bras de ses deux amis leur demandant des explications.

«-Quand Blaine nous a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, Rachel et moi on a économisé par ci par las et on a mis l'argent prévu pour normalement un nouvelle ensemble de couturier et du coup Blaine a reçu un billet aller-retour pour New York, voilà fit elle en souriant ce qui ne présager rien de bon. Mais comme j'ai ut de l'argent de dernier minute je vous ai fait un petit supplément allez tient ouvre.

Kurt ouvrit joyeux le paquet et son sourire flanchât lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Bah ouais porcelaine, il fallait bien que quelqu'un pense à acheter les capotes... »

Ils rirent tous dans la bonne humeur et les deux brunes partirent laissant aux deux tourtereaux la joie d'utiliser le cadeau de Satan...

**Voilà voilà je sais que c'est très short mais mon cœur y est et c'est le principale,en espérant avoir votre avis bon comme mauvais;p Allez joyeuse Noël à tous et à plus tard:p mapoucinette:p**

**R.I.P Cory...**


End file.
